


Wake Me Up On the Insides

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Lizzie McGuire (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-09-21
Updated: 2006-07-13
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU] Gordo’s cousin is going to live with Gordo permanently. [I don’t think my parents are dead. No. They’re not dead. I refuse to believe it.My life which I thought was pretty predictable, but then my world came crashing down…] hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Main Summary: Daphne Gordon learns after going to cheerleading camp that her parents died in a car crash. Her father was the brother of Gordo's father. This is a rewritten world where Daphne shows how people hide their identity, (like Kate). In addition she learns about why her parents died. Pairings: Kate/Gordo, Ethan/Lizzie, Larry/OC (Daphne), and Miranda?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't anything here...

**Prologue**

I must warn you that if you don't like a tale of romance, adventure, and mystery, you should probably go read another tale. However, a tale that sounds so familiar to you, but you can't pin exactly the difference of the tale.

Hi, my name is Daphne Gordon! And I should say that this is the story of my life. My life which I thought was pretty predictable, but then my world came crashing down…

Here's the tale…Read if you dare too…


	2. Chapter 1: And so this begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Gordo's cousin is going to live with Gordo permanently. My life which I thought was pretty predictable, but then my world came crashing down…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own.

**Chapter 1: And so this Begins**

I was pretty excited. I was going to go home. Ok, so

I should say what I did that pretty much made me homesick. I went to a cheerleading camp in Maine, called Wanna Make U Cheer. This camp is known for excellent in preparing cheerleaders.

I have to say I'm not that blonde, dumb cheerleader, that everyone associate with that word. I happen to have brown hair, that does get lighter in the summer and become dirty blonde and blue-green eyes. I also happen to love math and history classes. Thus, making me a nerd. However, my mom decided to put me through dancing and gymnastics as a young girl. I happen to be fourteen, soon going to seventh grade.

Did I tell you that I am Daphne Gordon? And that I am waiting for my parents to pick me up so I go back to school in New York City? Well I am!

"Bye, Daphne!" replied a close friend I made in this camp. Her name is Kate Sanders. She happens to be very nice, when you get close to her. She happens to live near where my cousin, David lives, in Hillridge, California.

"Bye Kate" I waved my goodbye to her, even though I know I would chat with her online later. Maybe after I have a long rest at home. I see that she leaves with her mother, also with blonde hair. Kate is a miniature version of her mother, blonde hair and blue eyes. Don't get me wrong, Kate isn't "blonde" or whatever that means. She can be manipulative and get what ever she wants. She's very clever and bright.

It was starting to get late; I saw that almost everyone's parents came except mine. I waved goodbye to people who left. There were a few kids around however, I think there parents were taking along time to come or they didn't know when to arrive. Were my parents in trouble?

The sun was setting and the sky looked pretty with the pink, orange, purple and red in the sky. I loved watching the sunset in camp, it's better than seeing it early in the morning! This was my last sunset to see. I looked around and saw that my parents didn't come yet. Maybe Coach Whitter would know about the delay of my parents.

"Coach Whitter," as I walked into a logged cabin that happened to be the office of the camp. If Coach Whitter wasn't in her room, then she would be in the main office. It sounds like I was right because I heard Coach Whitter on the phone.

"Yes, I will tell her, goodbye" as Coach Whitter hung up the phone. "Now Daphne, I know this would be hard to say, but your parents died in a car crash just outside the main freeway to the camp. I am so sorry! I know that there will be a plane tomorrow to Hillridge, California where your Uncle would pick you up. You can sleep on the coach tonight if you don't want to be alone."

Suddenly, my world was crashing down. My life as I just know it wasn't predictable anymore. My parents were gone. I suddenly felt blacked out and I thus fell to the floor and the ground came closer to me…


	3. Chapter 2: The Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary for the Second Chapter: I don't think my parents are dead. No. They're not dead. I refuse to believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This came out then the original version that I wrote for this chapter, but I'm putting the twist now. I don't own this, except mayber Daphne.
> 
> Summary for the Second Chapter: I don't think my parents are dead. No. They're not dead. I refuse to believe it.
> 
> Last time: Suddenly, my world was crashing down. My life as I just know it wasn't predictable anymore. My parents were gone. I suddenly felt blacked out and I thus fell to the floor and the ground came closer to me…

_**Chapter 2: The Revelation**_

 

 

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" said a flight attendant.

I didn't know where I was. All I could remember was yesterday, and how Coach Whitter told me that my parents were dead and then darkness fell.

The airplane shook in its place and all I knew was no more. The sides of my head were hurting me so badly; all I knew was that I was on a plane going someplace.

"Excuse me, but where is this plane going, I asked a passenger next to me" I asked.

The passenger replied, but I couldn't help but blush, I mean what kind of stupid question would anyone ask, "To Hillridge, California."

All I can do was fall back to sleep. I was sweating a lot, because in my dream (or nightmare, which ever one you look at) I kept running to keep up with my parents. And each time I caught up with them I was gone.

I don't think my parents are dead. No. They're not dead. I refuse to believe it. How much longer of this ride I couldn't take it.

I kept seeing my mother and father dead and all I know is that they're not. It is a sight that no one can see. It's a lie.

All I can hear is my mother whispering in my ears that everything is going to be all right. And maybe it will, but not today.

I had 20 minutes to go back to my seat, the airplane stop with the horrible turbulence and I was getting closer to see my aunt and uncle and cousin.

Cousin.

Uh-oh. I wonder how David would react to my coming back to the house?

I mean last time I went to Hillridge, when I was eight, I blamed David for ruining my cake, and he uttered those words that all people hate.

"I Hate You!" said David. As my consciousness reminded me of the horrible fight I had with David.

Maybe he can forgive me, because I really hope he doesn't hate me anymore.

Who knows maybe he can have a grudge still?

And all I can see was light, and I knew for sure that I had hope for today and maybe for tomorrow.

But today I would dream still about my parents because I know that they are alive, somewhere out there in this world.

* * *

On the Route 47, there laid a white car broken down but filled with blood. All the police could find was a broken down car and blood but no bodies.

 

Sergeant Michael thought to him that maybe this car accident wasn't just a car accident, and what was he supposed to tell to the Gordon family (the only relation that Daphne Gordon had).

A sweat broke out, but Sergeant Michael remained calm and told his men to get back to work. Maybe he can find the bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Gordon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll update this but I might in the near future.


End file.
